El rencor no es algo contra lo que puedas pelear
by blue kirito
Summary: Hakuryuu le robó todo, lo justo es hacerle lo mismo.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hakuryuu le robó todo, lo justo es hacerle lo mismo.**

 **Kouen x Hakuryuu.**

 **.**

 **El rencor no es algo contra lo que puedas pelear.**

 **.**

En una esquina apartado del resto del mundo, ahí pasa sus días Ren Kouen. Y decir que se vió en semejante situación por doblegarse ante Hakuryuu. Si, tenía aliados peligrosos pero es una mentira asegurar que no se lo esperaba. Su hermanastro no es estúpido, no se lanzaría a la guerra sin un plan, especialmente desde que ese magi enano le privó de su hasta entonces mejor súbdito, aún si el orgullo de Judal le obligaba a llamarse de otra manera. Aprieta los puños situados sobre sus muslos y sonríe de lado.

« _-Tuve los medios para terminar con tu tonto juego. Pero_ _confíe dicha responsabilidad a mis hermanos. Los que aseguré amar y proteger aún si con ello_ _ensuciaba mis manos. Soy el mayor mentiroso del mundo. Debí tener tu coraje. Nada te detuvo para levantarte en contra de los tuyos, de la misma sangre. Con objetivos siempre claros a tus ojos. Le dije a Aladdin que era un mocoso cuando no soy distinto. Mi deber era detenerte, atravesarte con la espada de ser necesario, pero no fueron ni remotamente mis acciones. Me hiciste perder el orgullo. Agradecí el hecho de que permitieras existir a mis hermanos, te obsequié mis piernas y brazo en pago de los que no asesinaste y me sometí a la ejecución_. _Pero tú_... _perdonaste mi vida como si fuera algo de todos los_ _días y pisoteaste mi orgullo de nueva cuenta. ¿Quién te crees para despreciar lo más valioso que tengo? Lo único que me permitiste conservar. Y ahí voy, expresando un respeto que me da asco. No reconozco al despojo de hombre en que me convertí._ »

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y el sol de la mañana le dió directo en el rostro. Entrecerró los ojos y gruñó por instinto.

-Lo siento En-nii, no fué mi intención molestarte.

Emitió Kouha para luego depositar una enorme red con pescados recién capturados, los que más tarde el y Koumei despojarán de las vísceras como meros sirvientes. No es así como se imaginó el futuro de aquellos que le apoyaron sin objetar una sola de sus decisiones. El segundo príncipe sería el emperador y el tercero su principal consejero. Y ahora...hasta escasos de ropa van por su estatus.

«- _Y ninguno me culpa. Aún recuerdo_ _sus rostros en el puerto_. _Tan llenos de alegría por ver que continuaba vivo, se preocuparon por una basura como yo. Alguien que ya nada les podía ofrecer._ »

-No lo hagas En-nii-con seriedad-Estamos en esto juntos porque así lo decidimos. En ningún momento nos obligaste a cometer una estupidez si así quieres verlo. Somos tan culpables como tu.

-Debí...

-Debimos hacer muchas cosas que ya no están en nuestras manos. Kougyoku bajó la guardia con Sinbad y yo no le corté con mi espada cuando me limitó de movimiento. Pero hay algo que nos distingue de los demás. Tenemos sentimientos, peleamos por el bien de otros, por su seguridad. ¿En qué nos convierte el gobernar sobre un país cimentado con la sangre de aquellos que nos ayudaron a llegar hasta ahí?

-Hakuryuu.

-Es un imbécil que no supo entenderte y en el que no vale la pena pensar. ¿Nos dejó vivir? ¿Tengo que darle las gracias cuando nos traicionó? Nunca le diste la espalda, le incluiste en tus planes, conversaciones y futuro. Si lo tuviera ante mi...

El pelirrojo se puso en pie con elegancia además de un aura intimidante y llena de seguridad que recubrió su ser.

-El exilio no me va.

-Je je je a mi tampoco~.

-Estamos solos contra el mundo y sin armas. Nuestras hermanas indefensas pero...

-No te detendrás.

-No esta vez. Prefiero perecer como un príncipe que hacerlo como un esclavo y arrastrandoles a ello.

-Je, es cuestión de escapar. Imaginé que te aburririas rápidamente. Hakuryuu sabrá que aún tenemos mucho por mostrar. Pero...¿serás capaz de finalizar lo que dejaste pendiente?

-La vida no da segundas oportunidades, si fallo le daré la razón. Esta vez seremos nosotros los que escriban la historia.

...

Una semana más tarde el cuarto emperador mira por la ventana con melancolía, sentado en el borde.

« _-Kouen-dono..._ »

El frío metal acarició con suavidad la piel de su cuello.

-Que bajo. ¿Eres la clase de hombre que ataca por la espalda?

-Si lo fuera no estaríamos hablando.

Le dejó en libertad, el dueño de Belial se giró para encararle. Los ojos de ambos destellan fuego, odio, resentimiento y algo que se niegan a admitir.

-¿Vienes a tomar el puesto de emperador que no te corresponde?

-Tengo tanto derecho como tu.

-Siempre supe que las cosas terminarían así. La gran mayoría de los habitantes no me reconocen como su legítimo gobernante.

-¿Cómo lo harían si empleas métodos dudosos? Involucraste a otras naciones en un conflicto que solo le concernía a Kou.

-Mi madre...no. Te odié por la muerte de mi familia. Porque tenía que aferrarme a lo que fuera para no perder la razón. Ese resentimiento contaminó de tal manera mi alma que me es imposible eliminarlo por completo pero creció junto a otro...no lo soporto. ¡Tenías todo para derrotarme maldición! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?! ¡Me obligaste a ver una faceta de ti que no conocía! ¡Una patética y que aborrezco! ¡¿Dónde está el hombre que quiere tomar la cima del mundo?! ¡¿Por qué siempre eres incapaz de cumplir mi deseo?! ¡Ah!

El emperador se quejó al ser atravesado en el pecho, a un lado de su corazón por la espada de su hermanastro. Se desvaneció pero este le tomó en brazos.

-¿Era tan cof difícil?-sonrió.

-No mereces que te ame.

-Lo sé. Serás un digno sucesor de mi padre, el que no pude ser.

-Siempre tan infantil. Delegando responsabilidades.

-Eso quizá se deba a tu influencia-bromeó-¿crees que pueda verlos? Cof cof...Hakuyû, Hakuren, papá...te amo Kouen.

Cerró los ojos, pronto la calidez de los labios ajenos embargó cada centímetro de su ser. Pierde sangre rápidamente pero no tiene frío sino todo lo contrario y cada vez se siente mejor. Asombrado mira su pecho, el arma que le atraviesa no es otra que el contenedor de Phenex que le arrebata de la muerte, en contra de su voluntad.

-¡¿Pero qué?!

-Robas mi futuro yo te obligo a vivirlo. Ni creas que perdoné todas tus estupideces. Le explicarás a todos porque abdicaste y por qué soy el nuevo emperador. También debes ser uno de los generales en la invasión a Sindria, tengo que partirle la cara a ese sujeto. Y lo más importante de todo, arreglarte para nuestra boda, serás mi consorte.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, molesto.

-No quiero.

El pelirrojo le afianzó de la cintura con brutalidad, como si quisiera partirle.

-Oh Hakuryuu, no te estoy preguntando.

-Te odio Ren Kouen.

-Estoy más que acostumbrado a ello.

El mayor llevó al destronado a la cama y le hizo el amor como nunca. Pocas veces se ha visto un enfrentamiento como ese. Kouen le besa, el otro le muerde, si inspira el aroma de su piel, lo abofetea, lo voltean boca abajo con rudeza, le patea. Casi llegaron a los puñetazos. Porque el rencor como lo dijo Hakuryuu alguna vez, no es algo de lo que puedas escapar y para su buena o mala suerte, envenenó el alma del sujeto con menos paciencia del mundo.

-¡Aaaaaahhmmm!

Aquel que le hace gritar de frustración, rabia, placer y felicidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Y como ya sabrán, esta pareja me la pegó AOI SALUJA :3 siempre me quedan dulzones, quería darle un toque algo diferente, de como se llevarían si Kouen olvidara por un segundo que es un importante miembro de su familia (?. Asesinarle es fácil pues considero que Hakuryuu siempre quiso que lo hiciera, obligarle a vivir y voltear su mundo es mucho más cruel (? oh bueno, no podía llegar más lejos después de todo lo quiere, pero dudo que Ryuu pueda caminar un par de semanas. Ok no :).**


End file.
